


Ray-n Drops on Roses

by ryanblazewood



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Death, Feels, Funeral, Loss, Love, M/M, Minor death, tfw ur friend dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanblazewood/pseuds/ryanblazewood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray loses a childhood friend friend and one of the guys at the office try to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ray-n Drops on Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kassie my bae](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kassie+my+bae).



It was a sad Sunday night. One of Ray's close childhood friends had passed away the week before, and he had just gotten home from the funeral Sunday morning. He cried a lot, not as much as he would if it was one of the guys, or if it was a family member. But he cried a lot.

After entering the warmth of his apartment, well, as warm as it could be after three days of absence and 32° F weather. It smelled of stale cat littler, and Ray dragged himself over to the cupboard to clean the litter box. He made a mental note to not forget to pick up Tiger from Lindsay.

Ray hadn't been feeling his best lately. They guys all knew this, and they honestly did their best to help and try to keep ray happy, or at least neutral. Gavin had been calling Ray to ask him about how he's feeling and telling him about how Tiger was doing. Michael and Lindsay had been doing the same, and Lindsay had even made Ray laugh a bit. Geoff had been treating Ray more like a son then ever, offering advice for feeling better. Jack was concerned for the usually bubbly man, and had been coaxing him out of his sadness, slowly, but he was helping by a sliver and it was progress.

And then there was Ryan. He called Ray every night while he was in New York. He made sure Ray went to bed. And as weird as it sounded, He tried his hardest to keep Ray happy, even if that meant exchanging embarrassing stories about getting a modeling job and being expected to stand in the middle of a room, extremely naked, for art students.

At around 6 pm, after picking up Tiger, hugging his sitters, and returning home, Ray felt sad. He didn't want to play video games. He didn't want to call one of his friends. He just wanted to sit in his bedroom and sulk. He deserved it after all, losing a close childhood friend to a police related car crash was really hard to grasp. He cried a little, but wiped his tears when tiger began to purr from his lap.

It was when Ray decided to get up and fetch a Sprite that he noticed a letter slipped under the door. He'd only been home for about two hours and there was definitely not a letter there upon his return home.

Curious, he bent down and snatched up the envelope, which he could see was decorated hearts, animal stickers, and beautiful calligraphy from an experienced hand.

He opened the seal carefully, and read the letter three times over and was left puzzled.

"Ray, look, I know it's been a hard week. Trust me, I've been in a similar position and it really destroyed me. Just know that I'll always be here for you. Just drop a call and I'll clean up a bit. You can come over and cry, or watch movies, or really anything. If it'll help you, come be family to me. I really care about you. You're an amazing friend and person."

No signature.

He thought about how someone probably just quickly dropped it off and left, but the business card that fell out of the envelope spoke differently.

"Connie's Flowers - Perfect for Any Occasion"

Ray looked around, and obviously came to the conclusion that if there was flowers with this card, they couldn't have come through the space under the door. He unlocked his front door, and with his first real smile in a week, grabbed up a HUGE rose arrangement. He blushed a little, realizing it had to have come from someone at the office. He placed it in the middle of his kitchen island and admired it, after closing the door of course.

Now he had to figure out who the asshole who did this was.

Ray showed up to work on Monday. He was in a semi-good mood, still upset about the loss, but today he was going to figure out who sent the roses. And, to do so, he brought a single rose and the card, planning on how to bring forth the sender.

First, he asked Michael to write his name, and a short sentence in his best cursive. Michael thought the request was odd, but complied and didn't question it.

Next was Gavin. Who could hardly write in cursive.

Then came Jack, Lindsay, and Geoff.

Ryan was last.

He seemed nervous to Ray, but rationally thinking, it was probably just because how Ray was demanding him to write for him.

Ryan stretched the bones in his fingers and took the pen, he wrote slow and sloppy, and Ray knew this wasn't normal.

The rest of the day went on normally. Gavin and Michael left for set, as Laser Team day 45 on set was happening and they were needed.

Lindsay hung out with team thugs for the rest of work, and Geoff, Jack, Ryan (along with himself) filmed a short Prop Hunt let's play. They were all roaring with laughter as Ray's prop blocked the door yet again, and somehow ended up killing Geoff.

After that, the guys had nothing to do really. Geoff suggested calling it an early night, telling the guys to clean up their desks or something and then pack up and go home.

Ray became nervous. Ryan kept sneezing glances at him as he cleared his desk and wiped it clean with wipes, then setting everything back in an organized fashion. They were the last two to finish cleaning, and in return, the only two in their office.

"So, was it you?" Ray asked, voice shaking from lack of confidence.

"M-me? Me what?" Ryan stuttered back, shocked by the broken silence.

"Yeah, you. You know, the one who sent..." Ray trailed off, figuring that if it was Ryan, he'd figure out what he meant.

"Ooh, that. Uh... Yeah. It was me." Ryan said looking anywhere but in Ray's direction. He fiddled with the strap of his backpack.

"I kinda- I kinda figured," Ray continued, nervous.

"I saw the animal stickers and knew that they had to've come from your kids." Ray's voice cracked a little.

"Look, I'm sorry for you loss, man. I mean, a childhood friend is one thing, but your wife? I can't imagine what that feels like." Ray sympathized, shooting Ryan a concerned look for once. He walked over to Ryan after seeing the mans expression drop, and did the one thing that he knew both of them needed - he hugged Ryan.

"I... Th-thank you, Ra-ay..." Ryan sobbed lightly into the smaller mans shirt, causing him to begin weeping as well.

"Hey, it's *sniffle* it's okay. Shit happens. I mean, it's bad shit, but we can get though this."

They both let out small smiles, tight lipped ones, ones without teeth, only care.

It wasn't till many months later that both had been feeling 100% better. Ray had been hanging out a lot at Ryan's house, and Ryan's kids really seemed to enjoy Ray's company. They thought he was funny, and when Ray began to experience the "weird" moments with Ryan's kids (for example: the oldest decided that every night, Ray was being abdicated by aliens now.) they both laughed it out.

One night I particular Ray had been at the house all day. It was late in the evening and Ryan had fallen asleep on the couch during a "family" movie night. The kids must've thought Ray was also asleep, because he recalls faint whispering voices saying "I hope daddy's friend stays forever. He's really fun" and he couldn't help but smile.

It was obvious that Ray and Ryan were developing crushes on each other at that point. The constant brushes on shoulders, the way that Ryan would stand behind Ray while he was cooking, and the way that they hugged, it was obvious.

So, one day, Ray got a little brave.

He left a big card on Ryan's desk at work. On it, in big black lettering read "Ryan Haywood, you're a weird fuck, but we should date. Yes?".

Ray went about his business. The guys came in, they chatted and joked around. Ryan stayed mute for the morning, no one questioning it.

When the guys broke for lunch, Ray waited for everyone to leave before strutting over to Ryan's desk and sitting down on the corner.

"So?..." He asked, big puppy eyes and smiles. Ryan looked up at the younger man, smiled and bit his lip.

"Put something nice on when you go home. We're gonna go out tonight."


End file.
